


Fallen Dynasty

by AsakaMiya



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Orson Krennic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya
Summary: 在死星攻击斯卡里夫之前，塔金派人带走了克伦尼克。死亡或服从，克伦尼克似乎没有选择。
Relationships: Orson Krennic/Wilhuff Tarkin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Fallen Dynasty

You will never win.  
那是昏倒前他听见的最后一句话。盖伦的女儿，这个本不该存在的人讲出来的话。  
一败涂地。  
失去了重要的人，失去了他的成果，失去了他的权力，最后连命也没了。  
这不公平。

看着斯卡里夫被轰成碎片，塔金面无表情地站在舰桥。遗憾的是，死星的设计图还是被泄露了，维达也有失误的时候。  
「带回来了？」  
「是，总督。」  
于是塔金没再说什么，望着远处的蓝色星球炸成碎片，化归宇宙尘埃。没有什么是永恒的，人也好，帝国也罢。  
Everything is bound to fall apart

克伦尼克睁开眼睛已经是两天后。他躺下病床上，伤口不痛。感谢帝国的医疗技术，伤好了大半，稍微挪动身体也不要紧。  
不是致命伤。  
心底嘲笑反叛军的枪法也够差的，不过又好奇为什么琴没有补枪直接杀了他。  
胡思乱想过后，他突然反应过来自己现在的处境。死星图纸泄露，两艘歼星舰被击毁，安全保障设施被叛军袭击——他不死也是终身监禁了。不，怎么可能这么放过他，塔金一定会置自己于死地。  
毫无意识地抓紧了白色的床单，试图闭上眼睛使自己冷静下来，结果恰恰相反，他看见自己被维达原力锁喉的样子。  
门开了。  
蓝色的眼睛撞上塔金深邃的鹰眼，从前克伦尼克并不害怕与他对视，偶尔还故意反驳几句，但这一次不一样。他已经一无所有。  
慌乱地避开目光，他感受到自己的心跳在加速，呼吸也逐渐急促起来。  
塔金是一个人来的，他关上了病房的门，然后缓缓走到克伦尼克床前。  
「情报泄露了。」  
那语气平静到了可怕。这毫无疑问是场灾难，必须有人为此负责。还能是谁呢？  
「我没有任何辩护理由。」克伦尼克面对着天花板，他还不能完全起来。  
「你赢了，总督。」他补充道，然后闭上眼睛，「反正你们会杀了我，我也什么都补救不了。」  
说出这句话的时候他是带着一丝希望的，或许塔金会反驳，或许他还有补救的方式，或许他还可以多活一段日子。  
然而塔金并没有反驳，只是告诉克伦尼克他下令让死星炸了斯卡里夫，并提前派人把克伦尼克带离了斯卡里夫。  
横竖都是死，与其被带到女执行者号上被塔金羞辱，不如死在自己一手建成的致命武器上。  
那或许也很美。  
「你想活下来吗？」沉默过后，塔金开口，「你只要回答想和不想。」  
克伦尼克皱了皱眉，又睁开眼睛看了一眼自己很讨厌的上司，然后回了一个想。  
塔金突然笑了。那标志性的假笑刺激着克伦尼克的神经，床单被抓得更紧了。或许他只是骗自己，想看看以为好不容易抓住救命稻草的人还是摔下悬崖的笑话。  
在生与死中挣扎几回，结局只有两种，要么崩溃，要么精神麻木。其实也没有什么本质区别。  
「Everything carries a price tag.」  
没有什么是免费的，尤其是来自这位总督的，哪怕是一点点的恩惠。  
塔金突然弯下腰，在克伦尼克耳边，以极小的声音说道，「你能做到绝对服从我吗？」  
克伦尼克几乎没有做任何思考，机械地点头，回了一个能。明明已经做好赴死的准备，但在活着面前，哪怕是卑微地活着，他还是选择了活下去。无论以后能不能东山再起，先活下去再说。  
「Deal.」  
塔金起身，然后盯着克伦尼克的脸，这种目光让克伦尼克本能地害怕。最后，他抬起手，指尖触碰到克伦尼克的右脸，然后一路滑到颈侧，最后是锁骨。克伦尼克整个人僵硬在床上，诧异地看着塔金。他做着如此诡异的动作，原本面无表情的脸泛出异样的光。  
然后塔金一句话没说，离开了病房。

那之后克伦尼克就没见过护士以外的人，似乎过了很久，伤已经好了，但他仍不被允许离开这间病房。一日三餐照旧，他却肉眼可见地瘦了下去。  
没事可干就会乱想。想到和盖伦之间发生的种种，想到盖伦的人生，自己的人生，一切都是一团糟。错的究竟是谁，自己，盖伦，还是都有错？  
伊杜的暴雨，倒地的盖伦，被自己的士兵枪杀的莉拉，在爆炸中丧生的琴，自己就像盖伦一家的灾难。  
明明不该是这样的。  
为什么感情就这么扭曲变质，为什么盖伦不安心和自己在一起，好好造死星，作帝国的同事，或者更进一步。  
望着病房的白墙，反而心绪更加混乱。已经不可能重新来过了。  
无事可干的时候是没有时间概念的，直到有个下级军官告诉他，塔金总督让他立刻去死星报到。  
克伦尼克不知道之后会发生什么，但总比什么都不发生要好。从来到这间病房起，到现在，这是第一次重新穿上自己的白色披风。试图让自己不要显得那么憔悴，对着镜子练习了两次微笑……结果更糟糕了。

死星的指挥中心已建成并投入使用，克伦尼克坐着新的穿梭机降落在停机坪，然后跟着在停机坪等候他的塔金的下属，去了塔金的办公室。

两个人共处一室多少有些尴尬，所以克伦尼克先开口了。  
「总督。」  
塔金示意克伦尼克过来，于是克伦尼克也很听话地站在了办公桌对面。  
「鉴于死星的工程师都死在了发生在伊杜的叛军轰炸中，我向皇帝提议，让你根据备份图纸重新组织修复工作。」  
克伦尼克惊异地看着塔金，有了备份图纸，任何人都可以组织这个修复工作。哪怕说「任何人」有点过分，但他绝对不是必需的。  
塔金帮了他。他本该死了。  
「I hope you can fix it.」  
「Yes,I will.」  
所以，他救了我，可为什么呢？

于是修复工作就这么开始了。  
「主管，很高兴认识你，我是研究歼星舰偏导护盾的艾森菲尔，现在负责死星目前的防卫护盾工作。」  
年轻的科学家们，一张张跃跃欲试的脸，就像他和盖伦年轻时候的样子。  
「那就进入正题吧。」  
艾森菲尔用备份的图纸打开了全息投影，「这里就是排风管，我们可以看见……」

克伦尼克并没有感到太多喜悦，他知道这一切都是有代价的。有时候不知道代价比知道刑罚还令人煎熬。  
但现在唯一要做的就是好好组织修复工作，不能再有任何闪失。  
塔金远程控制着死星，但作为修复工作的负责人，克伦尼克还是有一定的地位。  
死星的走廊可以看到外景。浩瀚的宇宙，偶尔出现的歼星舰，会好起来的，会的。

三个月后，两份完整的修复计划作成。由于排风管道的设计与整个死星的运作密切相关，不可能推倒重来，整个科研团队研究了无数种方案，最终提出两份正式提议。  
到底采用哪一份提议，就由维达和塔金来决断。（PPT:这种小事还让我来管？）  
「他是怎么把这些都设计得那么严丝合缝的，修改一个排风管道居然要触动那么多重要设施。」塔金和维达没有到场，艾森菲尔拿着报告，无奈第一章 Fallen Dynasty 2  
三个月后，两份完整的修复计划作成。由于排风管道的设计与整个死星的运作密切相关，不可能推倒重来，整个科研团队研究了无数种方案，最终提出两份正式提议。  
到底采用哪一份提议，就由维达和塔金来决断。（PPT:这种小事还让我来管？）  
「他是怎么把这些都设计得那么严丝合缝的，修改一个排风管道居然要触动那么多重要设施。」塔金和维达没有到场，艾森菲尔拿着报告，无奈地对克伦尼克说道。克伦尼克没回，就坐。  
塔金和维达都将是以全息投影的方式，一起来进行决断。这三个月克伦尼克都没有看见塔金，而他进门的那一刻，两个人都吓了一跳。  
「总督。」  
他们没想到塔金会亲自前来。这只是一个小决策，完全可以远程完成。他为什么要亲自来呢？莫非有别的目的？

方案一，重做排风管道，彻底修复这个缺陷，但要耗费五到六年，这段时间死星无法作为一个武器使用。  
方案二，在通风口加装防护，虽然方便但有隐患。  
只是简单讨论了几句，他们就得出结论，也是一开始大家都能预料的结论。皇帝不会再等五年，加装防护。  
「重做排风管道真的需要那么久？」塔金拿着图纸，事实上他也不愿意冒这个风险。  
「说实话，我觉得整个死星的设计……好像就是为了这个致命缺陷而存在的。如果真的要重做排风管道，有一大半的工作都要推倒重来，而且……我也不是很肯定，我能重新复原死星。」艾森菲尔答道，「盖伦厄索是个天才。」  
塔金相信艾森菲尔的话，然后他故意瞥了一眼克伦尼克，果然，在听到盖伦的名字时克伦尼克明显地惊诧了一下。  
「加装防护要多久？」  
「半年，而且死星可以正常运行并完成攻击。」  
「那就这么办吧，整个工作还是克伦尼克你负责。」  
从头到尾，维达都没有全息投影参加讨论，这倒让克伦尼克松了口气。

散会之时，塔金叫住了克伦尼克，然后艾森菲尔也停了下来，以为还有别的事要交代。  
「你先回去，我和总监单独谈谈。」艾森菲尔识趣地点点头，拿着一堆材料快步走了。  
空荡的会议室里只剩下两个人。  
「去把门关了，锁上。」  
听到锁上这个词的时候，克伦尼克心里一紧，但迫于压力还是故作镇定地把门关上、反锁。

「我想你仍然抱有希望，甚至野心。是吧，奥森·克伦尼克。」  
克伦尼克感觉到自己的脸颊有些抽搐，试图让自己与平日无意，然而适得其反。  
「我只是想弥补这一切。」  
塔金站了起来，肤色在会议室的白光灯下愈发惨白。  
「你还是承认了。」  
克伦尼克想反驳但又说不出什么反驳的话，因为这的确是他所想。  
「从前没有人敢公开忤逆我，但我知道，他们都有野心，有些人的甚至比你还可怕。」  
他向前迈了一步，离得如此近，以至于他能感觉到克伦尼克略微急促的呼吸。  
他没有给克伦尼克任何解释的机会，低头看着克伦尼克的眼睛，海蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光。这怪异而热忱的凝视让克伦尼克觉得难受，他的目光迅速落在地上。  
「我为什么在这里，塔金?」克伦尼克没有走开，塔金听到他的低语，几乎笑了起来。  
他们都清楚，这项工作完全没有必要交给他。哪怕艾森菲尔一个人，也可以完成修复工作。然而现在艾森菲尔只是克伦尼克的下属，至少是名义上的下属。  
「给你一个机会，向我证明你自己，找回你在厄索的灾难中失去的东西。」  
或许身居高位久了，偶尔听到几句反对的声音，遇到这种自大而野心勃勃的军官，也会产生扭曲的兴趣。塔金只愿意把这种情感定义为兴趣，绝不会有其他的什么东西混在里面。  
手握权力的人落难，又被曾经的敌人施以恩惠才得以苟活。  
他情不自禁地伸出手去捏住克伦尼克的下巴，克伦尼克不太情愿地转过头来，先露出一边脸，然后另一边。他抿着唇，手指动了动。  
看到这个反应，塔金微微翘了一下嘴角，然后放下了手。  
一切都在塔金的掌控之中，克伦尼克非常肯定这一点。只是自己再没法摸透他的想法、他的计划、他的阴谋。或许从来就没有摸清，只是一厢情愿的自以为是罢了。  
然而，有一个完美的钩子，把他和塔金以及塔金的计划紧紧地绑在一起，使他永远无法摆脱塔金的控制。  
不管是以前还是现在，都是塔金在领导，克伦尼克在跟随。  
「我不会再失误了。」他宣布道。  
「我记得你说过，你会绝对服从我。」  
「是。」  
一阵沉默之后，这间会议室里发生了克伦尼克死都想不到的一幕。虽然他应该预料到，在塔金做出那么多看似不符合他身份的事。  
「把你披风脱了。」塔金云淡风轻地说道，然后把摊在桌上的几份没被拿走的文件整好，最后坐在一张椅子上。  
克伦尼克咽了一口口水，然后把披风解下，放在一旁的椅背。  
「你最好让我舒服。」克伦尼克看到了对方的下体，明白这是对他的暗示，也同样是威胁。塔金的声音很平静，好像不再做些难以启齿的事，不过这对他来说这确实什么也不算。该羞耻的也是克伦尼克。  
克伦尼克的大腿颤抖了一会儿，在他站稳脚跟之前，他的五脏六腑都在颤抖。终于，他跪在塔金的腿前，试探性地舔了一下。  
克伦尼克第一次用舌头舔他的阴茎时，那感觉湿湿的，甜甜的，好像有火花飞上塔金的胸膛。  
他把手伸进克伦尼克的头发里，轻轻拉了拉。  
「你的嘴真漂亮，这样比发号施令要好多了。我开始明白你是怎么弄到那艘星际巡洋舰的了。」  
塔金享受着他的服务，也享受着羞辱他所带来的略微罪恶的快感。  
正当克伦尼克准备说些什么的时候，塔金用手抵着克伦尼克的头发，把整根阴茎送了进去。  
嘴里被塞满了。他努力想说出来，但塔金把他拉在那里，阴茎抵在喉咙口的感觉简直糟透了。  
他看见蓝色的眼睛逐渐被水润湿，苦涩的闷哼竟然让塔金产生了几份怜惜，于是他稍微放开手，让下体挪出那么一点。  
「你不必说，我知道你不是靠睡觉走到那里的。不过，为了得到盖伦厄索的青睐，你还是会这么做不是吗？」  
克伦尼克的眼睛依旧闪闪发亮，但他所做的一切都是使劲吮嘴里的阴茎，用力得几乎让人感到不舒服。尤其是在听到那个名字之后。  
塔金示威性地拽了拽他的头发，克伦尼克退缩了。  
场面又湿又乱，口水从塔金的睾丸上流下来，滴落在椅子上。  
「我不会像他那样抛弃你的。」  
这一定是个谎言。我永远只是一颗棋子，或者弃子。  
塔金看穿了克伦尼克的想法，用拇指抚摸克伦尼克下巴上的液体，把它涂在嘴唇上。  
克伦尼克的舌头滑过他的阴茎，让塔金的胃突然绷紧，甚至背部想要拱起来，失去控制。他用手抓着克伦尼克的后脖颈，拽着他的头发。  
这一定是个美丽的场景，只是没有人看得到，或者有命看得到。  
有一种可怕的吸引力，一种原始的、黑暗的、残酷的东西。  
他想知道克伦尼克在想什么。  
他希望是盖伦的鸡巴灌进了他的喉咙吗?克伦尼克会为盖伦更加努力吗?口水顺着他的大腿往下淌，克伦尼克的下面也湿了。  
这是塔金难以理解的东西。这不是罪恶，即使是罪恶，也是一种奇怪的欲望。如此渴望别人，如此渴望他们的存在，以至于会危及你所建立的一切。  
终于，塔金射了出来，克伦尼克闭上眼睛，如数吞下。嘴角溢出的没有完全咽下去的液体，顺着脸颊低落。他抬起头望着塔金的脸，好像希望获得什么回复一样。  
塔金似乎很满意，他再次把手伸进克伦尼克的头发里，抚摸着湿透的发丝，它们被汗水挤在一起。  
「站起来。」  
他命令道，克伦尼克挣扎着站了起来。塔金一直把一只手插在头发里，不停地抚摸着克伦尼克那张完美的脸。他把克伦尼克的头拽到肩膀上，把手伸进克伦尼克的裤子里。  
克伦尼克气喘吁吁地靠在他身上，当他的下体碰到塔金塞进裤子里的手时，轻微的呜咽声传了出来。  
塔金的手指穿过克伦尼克的头发，把头发揉得更透了一点。在克伦尼克的皮肤上更清楚地标记着他的优越感。  
他把手紧紧地攥在克伦尼克的阴茎上，克伦尼克的裤子又热又滑，很合身。  
克伦尼克难耐地把头完全埋在塔金怀里，脸早就通红。  
「我就知道你会这样。一旦面具掉了，你就只是一个欲求不满的婊子。」很快克伦尼克就在颤栗中高潮，他已经不想在反驳塔金的羞辱，在情欲中渐渐沉沦。

从那时起，克伦尼克就成了塔金的床伴，从单纯的肉体关系逐渐演变成别的情感。虽然两个人都不愿意承认，但身体的契合度之高，让他们逐渐也接受了这一点。  
对于克伦尼克来说，倾尽一生付出一切都没有挽回盖伦，而这样的挫败感在他被总督狠狠压在床上的时候竟然消散了许多。  
「专心点。」塔金清楚他在想什么，于是亲了一口他的眼角，与那双碧蓝的眼睛对视良久。  
就像吸毒一样，他上瘾了。越来越热衷于把这个失势的男人狠狠地扔在床上，让他只看着自己一个人，让他在耻辱与快感中高潮连连，让他在自己的肩头上一边发抖一边呜咽。  
早在那一天他就想这么做了。死星第一次实地实验，轰炸杰达那天。桀骜不驯的总监，合身的白色披风，狂妄的语气，明明是对自己权威的挑战，塔金却没有生气。  
死星发射的光束很美，那双蓝色的眼睛，在毁灭之光的映射下，更美。  
平日里严谨而严肃的总督，那个时候，脑子里想的全是怎么让这个人成为自己的所有之物，让他主动向自己低头，甚至……求欢。  
很快他就做到了。  
在对方的腿攀上他的腰时，塔金勾起了一个明显的笑。或许他心里想着如何东山再起，如何在以后报复自己，但这都不重要了。

防护系统竣工那天，死星上的所有人放了一个小假，并举行了短小的庆功宴。  
塔金没有来，如今反抗组织活动愈发猖狂，但只要死星投入实战，反抗军根本不是帝国的对手。  
现在一切就绪了。  
「总监，那我走啦。」宴会后，艾森菲尔向克伦尼克告别。死星修复工作结束，还有偏导护盾的研究。  
「嗯。谢谢你，艾森菲尔。」年轻而疯狂的科学家，或许会走得很远，无论情商还是智商都很高。  
如果盖伦和她一般，也许事情就不会发展成今天这样。可是这个世界根本没有如果。盖伦不是艾森菲尔，也永远不可能是。  
「对了，艾森菲尔……你作为高级武器研发中心的首席科学家之一，你会觉得……有什么负罪感吗？」克伦尼克一直没有想明白，为什么盖伦不愿意造死星，为什么宁愿付出那么多代价也要摧毁她。盖伦的罪恶感到底从何而来。  
年轻的科学家愣了愣，似乎从来没有考虑过这种事。  
「难道造枪的公司要考虑这个枪会被拿来杀人吗？」艾森菲尔觉得这问题可笑，「总监你没事吧？」  
「不，随便问问，我觉得你说的没错。祝你好运，再见。」  
「再见。」  
所以，这是盖伦的问题。他们走到这一步，都是盖伦的问题。明明有一条康庄大道等着他们，他却要背道而驰，把他们都拖进深渊。  
克伦尼克对着玻璃整理了一下衣领，穿过长廊。

然后克伦尼克成了塔金的直属下属，塔金不在死星的时候，就由克伦尼克代领导。  
他重新掌握了权力，也许比以前还要多。但这一切是基于完全服从总督的结果，他清楚这一点。他能给自己一切，就能夺走这一切。  
他开始发号施令，开始仰起头走路，那件白色的披风似乎更好看了。  
这样的情况一直持续到维达亲自来视察死星的日子。

（来来来，3p搞起来，我很久很久以前就有这种妄想了，没错搞白孔雀太爽了）

几个星期以来，维达一直盯着塔金和克伦尼克，通过原力的观察他们微妙的接触。  
在斯卡里夫出事之后，维达就一直很好奇塔金为什么要袒护他。塔金绝对不是个宽容或者心软的人，所以维达认为这只是利用，最大价值的利用。  
但他仍然察觉了细微的不对劲之处。  
通过监控，他看到过塔金让克伦尼克靠墙站着，然后低声对着他的嘴唇说话，克伦尼克在他的手里颤抖着。  
他认为塔金已经沉溺其中了，这是很奇怪的。  
维德从塔金那里从来没见过这样的东西，他的生活被严格地控制在他的时间表中，他做每件事都有目标，他的生活就像每一项任务，一场完美执行的战斗。

塔金的卧室。  
克伦尼克一丝不挂，年长者的舌头懒洋洋地舔着他的乳头，他是如此顺从。  
一阵敲门声响起，是维达，他自报家门，就站在门口。  
「进来吧。」塔金的反应吓了克伦尼克一跳，他挣扎着想从塔金的怀里挣脱出来，以免被人看到这幅不堪的情形。但塔金死死扣住他的肩膀，仿佛就是想让外面的人看见这一幕。  
高大的西斯推开门，正巧撞见这一幕。自己的同事正在玩弄死星的前总监，嘴角还带着邪恶的微笑。  
「维德勋爵，适度的休闲也是必要的。」塔金毫不在意这尴尬的到访，一边吮吸面前人粉红的  
嘴唇一边说道。  
「总督……」  
克伦尼克呻吟着，在塔金的腿上扭动着身子，想离开这噩梦般的场景。  
起初，维德对这种公开表演感到厌恶，没有任何预兆地握起手，打断了克伦尼克的呻吟。  
克伦尼克瞪大了眼睛，指甲抠进了塔金制服的前襟，涨红的脸上第一次掠过了恐惧。  
塔金饶有兴致地看着克伦尼克在他的大腿上因窒息而颤抖，甚至把手抚在他因缺氧而逐渐僵直的阴茎上。观看克伦尼克的挣扎，仿佛是一出色情剧。  
克伦尼克的身体逐渐软了下来，贴靠着塔金的身体下滑，绝望地看着塔金的眼睛，希冀着他可以救自己。  
「我想这差不多了，维德勋爵。」塔金很是随意地说，这时克伦尼克正要昏倒。维德松开了拳头，克伦尼克彻底倒在塔金的怀里，喘着气，咳嗽着。  
他轻轻拍着克伦尼克的后背，像是在安慰。  
「怪物。」克伦尼克轻声说道。  
一股莫名的冲动涌了上来，维达默许了克伦尼克的无礼，但准备用别的方法来惩罚他。他走近他们身边，头盔里沉重的呼吸声让气氛变得更加诡异。  
「看来维达勋爵想加入我们。」  
塔金用双手抓住克伦尼克的脚踝，把它们举了起来，露出那紧张的勃起和湿漉漉的洞。  
克伦尼克浑身赤裸，趴跪在床上，面前是穿着白色丝质睡衣的塔金，正饶有兴趣地玩弄他的头发。克伦尼克顺从地被塔金把玩，时不时用那双漂亮的眼睛，含情脉脉地看着他。他似乎已经习惯了，习惯向塔金示弱，习惯了向他求换，一切都是有代价的。  
「我们在干什么，总督？」黑武士低沉的声音并没有掩饰住其内心的燥热，他试图向塔金确认这一切。  
「我说过了，休闲娱乐。」  
就在维达的面前，塔金把两根手指挤进克伦尼克的后穴，对方哼哼唧唧地扭动着身体，在第三个人的目光下，克伦尼克有些不适。  
塔金在奥森是后穴里插了一会儿后便拿出来，几滴肠液顺着他的大腿自动流了出来。  
他玩味地看了眼维达，有些好奇面具下面他是什么表情。  
维达觉得莫名地被羞辱，心中有一股愤怒要发泄，于是一不做二不休，脱下靴子，他跪坐在克伦尼克身后。  
听到了皮带解开的声音，克伦尼克没敢回头，脖子还在隐隐作痛，他只能不安地动了动身子。  
一只仍带着手套的手放在了克伦尼克的腰上，随后解开裤子释放出来的巨物毫不留情地对准已经开拓的小穴插了进去。不勾充分的扩张让克伦尼克感受到撕裂般的疼痛，他惊叫出声。他觉得自己身后插入了一根火热的硬棍子，他向前爬着想躲开那物的入侵，但是塔金就在前面拦着，维达又固定着他的腰，让他根本无处可逃。  
「轻点……维达大人……」逃不了只能咬着下唇求饶，克伦尼克几乎是颤抖着说出这句话的。然而维达的动作并没有停，仍旧慢慢推进，好不容易全部进去了。  
塔金享受着眼前的景象，叹息一声，然后又用略带挑衅的眼神望着维达，至少维达这么认为。  
维达和塔金两个人几乎没有正面冲突过，但意见不和总是有的，比如对于克伦尼克的处分这件事上。而塔金在每一次暗处的交锋都总能更胜一筹，这次也不例外。这让维达不满。  
想到这里，负面情绪压过理智的最后一根弦，他用双手同时固定住克伦尼克已经塌陷在床上的腰，开始大开大合地抽插起来，像是对塔金的某一种报复。  
疼痛远远大于快感，尤其在感知到对方莫名的愤怒之后，恐惧让克伦尼克喘不过气。阴茎没入奥森的身体，被几乎燃烧的体温容纳。  
他顶撞到前列腺附近时，克伦尼克发出了一两声染上哭腔的尖叫，维达没顾上他，继续顶弄他的臀部，直到对方已经无力反抗。叫声变成了呻吟，然后是一句话都说不出的喘息。  
维达按住他的臀瓣分开地更大，血液和肠液流了出来，顺着大腿淌到床上。  
维达再次鬼迷心窍地用原力掐住克伦尼克的脖子，只是这次力道控制得很好，没有到窒息的程度，却能产生缺氧的效果。克伦尼克被迫扬起头张开嘴想要吸入更多氧气。  
于是塔金也加入了这场娱乐，他拽起克伦尼克的头发，对准他微张的嘴，狠狠捅了进去。  
克伦尼克终于哭了出来，眼泪顺着眼角往下流，止也止不住。塔金热衷于在性爱中把克伦尼克搞哭，让漂亮的脸蛋上染上情欲的红，最后的倔强也被打破，那感觉估计很不好受，但塔金很享受。  
看着克伦尼克开始吮吸着嘴里的肉棒，维达又觉得不好受，于是将奥森的两条腿分得更开，用更加粗暴的动作在那肉洞里进出。阴茎抽出时带着一点艳红的穴肉，又狠狠地被顶进去，交合的地方被体液弄得乱七八糟，泛着异样的色彩。  
在来来回回几十次后，克伦尼克已经感觉不到自己的腿，在疼痛与快感中释放出来。随后身体像被灌进了开水，塔金把精液射到了他的脸色，他们一起到了高潮。

克伦尼克昏倒在塔金的怀里，浑身上下都是黏糊糊的。维达拔出他的下体，看了眼男人的侧脸，似乎明白了塔金为什么要袒护他。  
撇开所有政治上的因素，什么帝国，什么修复死星，什么戴罪立功。仅仅是出于人类最原始最野蛮的冲动，仅仅是那种难以抑制的控制欲，和对美好事物的……保护欲。  
他似乎想到了很久远的事。不该这样。  
「总督，我劝你最好不要上瘾。」掩饰住自己那一闪而过的失态与不安，维达用餐巾纸擦了一下下身，然后穿好裤子，对塔金说道。  
「说了，只是娱乐活动。」塔金摆出那标志性的假笑，然后目送维达出门，随后推了推身上的克伦尼克。  
「去洗澡。」  
「嗯……」克伦尼克有些不情愿，但知道总督的洁癖，还是乖乖穿上拖鞋下床。结果在站起来的那一刻，后穴撕裂的疼痛让他直接向地板上滑去，直到塔金下去接住了他。  
「我没事。」硬撑着没有把重量全压在塔金身上，克伦尼克忍痛站起来，走进浴室。  
随后塔金命人把床单换了。他和克伦尼克的关系在死星上近乎是公开的，反正他们就是死星上的老大。没有人敢闲言碎语，更没有一个人敢说一个不字。  
管理一个帝国、一颗死星都不是简单活，私生活没有底线又怎样呢。  
洗完澡克伦尼克穿着自己的睡衣出来，准备像往常一样，寻欢作乐后回自己的卧室。  
「奥森，你今天留下。」  
这是塔金第一次喊他奥森，过于亲昵的称呼让克伦尼克惊讶。他再次确认了塔金的这个请求，或者命令。  
炮友可以是敌人，可以是普通的上下级，可以是各怀鬼胎的人之间相互利用的关系。  
但共眠至天明，就有点变味了。  
「今天一起睡。」塔金换了一种说法，然后走到克伦尼克身边亲吻了他的额头，随后去浴室简单冲了一下。  
他不知道塔金到底在想什么。他已经累了，所以无所谓了，被利用也好，最后被丢弃也罢，就这样吧。  
在温暖的被窝，他蹭进塔金的怀里，而总督鲜有地十分温柔地搂住他的脖子，就像一对真正的情侣一样。  
就这样吧。

在死星一次又一次证明了她的威力后，反抗军的势头被压了下去。反抗军公主的母星，几十亿人死在轰炸中。  
「什么，帝国安全局的网被攻破了？」这是今天的第一个坏消息，修复后的死星图纸很可能被窃取。克伦尼克质问通信兵，得到的还是一个肯定的答复。  
「把死星的保护等级调到最高，全员战备状态。」  
「是。」  
不能再把事情搞砸了。  
但有时候事情就是那么巧，屋漏偏逢连夜雨？也不能这么说。窃取图纸的飞行员前往了叛军基地，被成功锁定。如果不是新图纸泄露，这是一举消灭叛军的好机会。  
「目标雅文4号叛军基地。」  
显而，塔金对图纸泄露并不关心，已经找到了叛军基地，现在就要摧毁它。  
「总督……」  
「就算他们拿到新的图纸，难道能在那么短的时间发现什么漏洞吗？灭了他们。」  
克伦尼克一想也对，没什么好担心的。摧毁他们的主要基地，一切都不再是威胁。  
「准备跳跃。」  
死星跳跃到指定坐标，一颗灰色的星球就在不远处。死星的旁边还有两艘歼星舰护航，x翼把叛军的小飞船打得落花流水。  
「呵，没想到和你一起看死星摧毁这些星球，也是种乐趣。」塔金和克伦尼克站在死星的指挥大厅，透过玻璃望着宇宙。  
「总督不就是喜欢看我出丑吗？」克伦尼克笑着回了句，然后对一旁的操作人员下令，「准备好了就发射。」  
「是。预计五分钟内发射，现在开始充能。」  
不知死活的反抗军飞船还在不停送死，塔金把一只手搭在克伦尼克身后，隔着披风，克伦尼克略带无奈地对他翘了翘嘴角。  
「四分钟。」  
「三分钟。」  
「警告，排风管被侵入。」突然，警报声此起彼伏，怎么还是排风管道？显示屏上清清楚楚地看见一个点状物向死星内核冲去。  
想起来曾经艾森菲尔说过，排风管的防护罩在充能的时候会打开，否则会引起压力过大爆炸。克伦尼克问，有没有更好的办法来保护住这个管道入口，艾森菲尔说目前没有，但不必担心。  
「哪有人会在死星充能的时候冲进去，那不死定了。不被热死也被烧死。」  
于是这个致命的问题就被忽略了。天天宅在帝国实验室的科学家不知道叛军都是亡命之徒，但他知道。

「警告，侵入者离抵达中心反应堆还有一分钟。」  
显示屏上有三架x翼追了进去，但很快三架x翼的信号就消失了。  
「还有半分钟。」  
克伦尼克摔在了地上。他又搞砸了。  
「还有二十秒。」机器冰冷的声音，还有身边的军官们逐渐焦躁不安的对话。  
这下真的是结束了。糟透了的一生，无论是感情还是事业，全被摧毁殆尽。  
白色的披风摊在地上，他把头埋在双腿之间，听着最后的报数，也是生命终结的倒计时。  
「十秒。」  
塔金在愣了很久，然后突然跪坐在克伦尼克面前，然后用双臂环住他的肩膀，看上去面无表情却心绪难平。  
本以为生命的最后，会为不能再为帝国服务而沮丧，不能再继续他的野心而难过，但现在这样的感觉似乎都没有。  
他只想安慰怀里穿着白色军装的人，只想抱着他，直到生命的尽头。  
他不敢相信自己变了那么多。  
「对不起……」对方轻声道歉，那是发自真心的道歉，塔金知道。  
「我不怪你，奥森。」他的声音有些沙哑，「我不怪你。」他重复道。  
「五秒。」  
「我害怕。」第一次这样敞开心扉，竟然是对塔金。  
他真的很害怕，害怕死亡，害怕成为宇宙是沙粒。他不相信人死后会有灵魂，他们既不是绝地也不是西斯，况且什么绝地英灵殿也是传说。  
「别怕，我们一起。」  
塔金抱紧了那颤抖的身体，然后注视着那双蓝眼睛，动了动唇。  
他决定说出来。  
「I love you.」  
「侵入者抵达反应堆。」  
一声低沉的轰鸣声，紧接着脚底震动，光亮的指挥大厅瞬间一片漆黑。  
在嘈杂的人群中，克伦尼克吸了吸鼻子，然后说「I love you too.」  
他们都笑了。黑暗之中的二人相拥，行星反射的微光洒在他们身上，闪闪发光。

我们终将化归尘埃。  
世界上没有永恒。  
帝国将会覆灭。  
一切皆会坍塌。  
但我爱你。  
或许这场感情充满了虚情假意，  
但我们终究是走在一起，最后死在一起。  
哪怕到最后都不知道对方心里究竟藏了什么秘密，准备了怎样的阴谋。  
但这无所谓。  
这已经是我们配得到的，最美好的情感了。

Everything is bound to fall apart，  
but we will never.


End file.
